This invention relates to a cup holder and more particularly to a cup holder formed of molded fiber.
Cup holders have heretofore been provided to serve as thermal protectors for purchasers of hot beverages such as coffee or tea. Typically such cup holders are of a slip-over construction. One such cup holder is formed of corrugated paper which is die cut to provide a cooperative joint. It is also provided with an adhesive for adhesion to the cup after the cup holder has been opened and the cup slipped into the same. The glue typically is a low melt glue which is heated up by the hot beverage and serves to minimize or eliminate slippage of the cup holder on the cup. Such cup holders have been found to be objectionable because of the use of environmentally undesirable materials. There is therefore a need for a new and improved cup holder which overcomes these difficulties.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cup holder for cups carrying hot beverages which has a one-piece construction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cup holder of the above character which is free of overlapping joints.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cup holder of the above character which is free of adhesives.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cup holder of the above character which is formed of molded fiber.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cup holder of the above character which has a low stacking pitch facilitating stacking of the holders before use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cup holder of the above character in which the cup holder is provided with offset portions permitting the user""s hands to remain comfortable while holding the cup with the cup holder.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cup holder of the above character which has ridges on its outer surface to facilitate grasping of the cup holder.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cup holder of the above character in which the cup holder is moved into firm frictional engagement with the cup when the cup is inserted into the cup holder.